


同调呼吸

by nancysix



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 10:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16093895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancysix/pseuds/nancysix
Summary: ·狙击手仓×观察员安·ooc的没啥剧情的车·末尾有点横雏





	同调呼吸

身后的男人半趴伏在他的腰间，枪就架在他的肩膀上，当他每一次呼吸都能由枪传到男人的手里。

目标还没出现，安田安静地趴着，拿着手里的单筒望远镜仔细的观察着对面大厦的某一面落地窗。

 

“出现了。”

 

话音刚落，子弹就从他脑袋边射出去了，然后安田很快就从望远镜里看到子弹穿过落地窗贯穿了男人的脑袋，鲜血溅在玻璃上，身体疲软的倒下去了。  
身后的男人吹了声口哨，把枪从安田的肩上移开了，趁着安田还没动作就欺身上去抱住了安田，他两手环着安田半抬着的肩膀，脑袋埋在安田后颈左右晃着蹭了蹭，安田的双腿被他压着，隐隐有了发麻的趋势，于是他努力的翘了翘脚去踢身上的男人：

“起来啦，该和小涉他们回合啦。”

“唔。”

男人应了声，慢吞吞的爬了起来，坐到一边收起枪，与他爬起时缓慢动作不相符的是收拾起枪极快的动作，两三下就把枪装在了伪装成吉他包里的枪袋里，安田踮脚扯掉男人脑袋上的线帽塞进了自己的口袋里，揉了把男人顺从低下来的乱蓬蓬的脑袋。

 

“走吧，大仓。”

 

——

 

大仓的动作有点急。

他把刚进房的安田压到墙边，急切的落下吻，力道极大，迫使安田张开了嘴让他肆无忌惮的闯进去搅乱口腔。安田半抬起下颔，配合的伴随着他变换着角度，使其吻得更深。

当大仓退开时，还能看到他半探出的舌尖上暧昧的银丝。

 

作为狙击手和狙击副手，他们最基本的训练就有一条是呼吸同步，当时安田躺在大仓的怀里，感受着他胸膛的起伏，也缓缓地调整着自己的呼吸频率，他们为了达到呼吸同步，私底下练了不少回，结果在某一天大仓吻过来时，他发现他们连接吻时的呼吸都已经趋于一致了。  
对了，那时大仓怎么说来着？

“你看，我们连呼吸都这么合拍，床上也一定很合拍。”

 

当确实的上过床后，安田想骂大仓胡说八道也骂不出来了。

 

大仓的手掌探进安田的衣服下摆，带着老茧的手掌十分厚实且有存在感，当他的手覆上胸膛时，粗粝的茧子摩挲着娇嫩的乳首，有些疼，可是带来的快感也不是一星半点的，几乎是一瞬间安田就发现自己的乳首挺立起来了。  
他的喉咙里不自觉的发出压低了的喘息：

“嗯……唔——”

大仓一手玩弄着安田的胸口，一手抚摸过他的腹肌和人鱼线，往下去了。

密丛中的性器早已半抬头，被大仓手法娴熟的一撩拨就彻底的硬在了他手里，大仓的手指按在溢出前精的铃口，另外几根手指作乱的上下抚摸起火热硬挺的阴茎，这一下惹得安田呼吸彻底乱了。  
大仓注意到了，笑着贴近了安田：

“呼吸怎么乱了？这可不行啊。”

“你……”

安田眼角晕红，水汽弥漫的双眼看上去可怜兮兮的，他吸了吸鼻子，努力的深呼吸，试图把呼吸调整的和大仓一样，可每当他呼吸快要平缓下来时，大仓的手就开始作乱了，抚过阴茎，握住底下的囊袋缓慢而色情的揉捏起来。

安田的呼吸又乱了。

他抓住大仓的手臂，仰起头大口的呼吸着，企图汲取更多的氧气以供他热的有点缺氧了的脑袋。可是他一仰头，绳子就往大仓手里送去了。  
而大仓当然不会放开眼前的美味，迅速地反抓住安田，把他的双腿一抬，安田迷迷糊糊中还是下意识地遵循本能轻轻一跳，双腿就被大仓稳稳地托住了，他的双腿缠住大仓的腰，双手环抱着大仓的脖子，被大仓抱着走向了床。  
到了床边，大仓抱着他往下一压，安田顺势就仰躺在了床上，早就被欺负到酸软的双腿大大的分开，敞露出他最脆弱的地方。

大仓扯掉他的裤子压上去，抓着他的衣服下摆往上拉，安田乖乖地举起手任由大仓脱去了他的T恤，摇摇欲坠的内裤挂在膝弯，大仓管不了那么多了，埋下头就吮吸起安田的乳首来。

“唔——”

安田颤抖起来，双手情不自禁地放到大仓的脑袋上，揉着他蓬松的短发，似推拒，又似渴求。

早已习惯了侵入的后穴很轻松的就吞进了大仓的一根手指，苹果味的润滑剂散发出甜蜜的香味，让大仓不由得再度埋下头去亲吻安田，吞下了他紊乱的细吟。

 

“安田副狙手——”

“……在。”

安田听到呼唤，迷迷糊糊的回应了。

 

“呼吸不一致，是不是该罚？”

 

大仓的手指沾满了湿粘的液体掏弄着身下人的后穴，按到那个熟悉的点时，身下的安田副狙手颤抖着发出呜咽：

 

“是……”

 

他的副狙手浑身发红，眼泪打湿了他的睫毛，在灯光下闪闪发光，胸口的乳头硬挺着，布满了乱七八糟的吻痕，往下看去，翘着的灼热阴茎可怜兮兮的没被照顾到，后穴被侵入，努力的含着大仓的手指，殷虹的穴肉翻出来，他整个人看上去充满了馥郁的情色感。

 

“要怎么惩罚你好呢？”

 

大仓看似不急不缓的继续逗弄着安田，天知道他身下的硬物已经快要到极限了。

 

“你要怎么惩罚我…？”

安田眨眨眼睛，口中探出一小截鲜红的舌尖舔过了嘴唇。

 

“我要——”

大仓抽出手指，换成自己的性器抵在安田的后穴口。

“这么惩罚你。”

 

突如其来的侵入令安田呼吸一窒，随着大仓狂风暴雨般的抽插终于缓过了劲，发出断断续续地模糊呻吟：“轻一点——啊……”

 

“这可是惩罚，”大仓笑起来，一手握住安田的手，一手捏着他的膝窝往下压，“你得好好受着。”

“呜……”

大仓总是喜欢这么压着安田操弄，他喜欢正面欺负安田的感觉，感受到下身的契合，还能看到安田陷在情欲里的面容，这些总是令他不可自拔。

坚硬火热的性器在后穴里快速的进出着，会阴处被撞的通红，后穴咬得紧，每一次退出去都能看到艳红的穴肉翻出来，然后又随着大仓猛地进入再度被撞回去，火热的性爱向来都会带来灭顶的快感，安田沉迷于此，和大仓十指相扣的手指收紧，胸膛剧烈的起伏。

安田被撞的吐露不出完整的话语，他迷茫的睁开眼睛，只能看到大仓汗湿的额发贴在他的额头和两颊，他头顶的日光灯洒下温暖的光晕在他的发顶，模糊成温柔的光景，大仓注意到安田的视线，笑着凑过去：  
“怎么了？”

身下的节奏变缓，快感也随即被无限拉长起来，酥麻的快意仿佛微弱的电流流窜进四肢，也漫上了安田的眼角：

“没什么…就是觉得——”  
“你真好。”

大仓笑了下，他笑起来的样子总是很有感染力，眼睛眯起，嘴角上扬：

“你也很好。”

 

——

 

第二天。

横山跑进村上的房间：

“hina，不得了了！！”

“什么？”

“你的儿子把我女儿拐走了！！！”

“你说啥傻话呢。”

“为了赔我女儿——不如你舍身……啊！”

“傻大个你再不去把资料准备好我就把你的润滑剂和套子全送给大仓。”

“什么！！！”

 

横山走出房间时，嘴里还在念：

“我的套子根本就不适合大仓……”

然后他迎面就遇到了一脸惊愕的涉谷，涉谷嘴里嚼着鱿鱼干的动作都停下了，他惊恐地看看横山下面，又看看横山，退了两步。

横山脸涨得通红：

 

“不是你想的那样！！！！！！”


End file.
